


keep me bleeding

by yumetourou



Series: ruby red [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires, same tags as part 1 really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:50:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumetourou/pseuds/yumetourou
Summary: “You’remine, Kevin.” His eyes turned red, the world disappeared around Kevin.





	keep me bleeding

**Author's Note:**

> title from “all i do is cry” by kim petras

Wind whistled around Kevin, the streetlights glowing against the dark of the night. He exhaled, his breath coming out in puffs. Jacob had warned him against leaving their apartment that night. _ Kevin, you know what happens at night here. Especially during a full moon. _Kevin exhaled again, watching the steam curl upwards until it faded out. A full moon. Kevin knew it was a full moon, but the sky was overcast, the clouds letting through only the faintest glow of moonlight. The scar on his neck tingled. 

Kevin aimlessly wandered around the streets, the chill of the October night biting into his skin. He shoved his hands into his pockets, hoping for some sort of feeling to return to his now numb fingers. He was unsure of how long he’d been walking, he didn’t know what time he left and didn’t have his phone to check. It felt like hours, days, weeks, but it could have very well only been five minutes. Time moved differently at night, especially during a full moon. He stopped in front of a building. A nightclub. Just like he felt compelled to leave the safety of his apartment, he felt compelled to enter the nightclub. In a trance, he stared at the flickering neon sign. Shaking his head, he tried to shoo all thoughts of entering the nightclub. He continued on his walk. 

Well beyond the nightclub, Kevin saw someone walking toward him. It was strange, they were the first person he’d seen that night. As their paths crossed, they made eye contact. Kevin stopped dead in his tracks. An overpowering recognition filled him, and he turned around and began following the other boy. Once he caught up, he grabbed his arm. When he turned around, Kevin got a better look at his face under the faint light from the street lamp. Round eyes, pink hair, full lips. Kevin couldn’t recall a name, but the sense of recognition grew stronger. 

“Sorry for bothering you, but do I know you from somewhere?” The boy’s lips slowly curled into a smile, but his eyes didn’t change. 

“I don’t know, do you?” His tone hinted at mockery. Despite the cold, he only wore a light, sequinned jacket. 

“I swear, I recognize you from somewhere. If it’s just the dark, then I’m sorry for interrupting your walk. Could I get your name?” Without dropping his eerie smile or breaking eye contact with Kevin, the other boy removed Kevin’s hand from his arm and curled their fingers together. He gripped onto Kevin’s hand with a surprising strength for his stature. 

“You don’t need my name.” He finally smiled with his eyes, but it seemed false. Like a mask. Kevin’s heart began to audibly beat as he was backed into the wall of a store. It felt like he was under a spell, unable to resist. At the same time, he felt drawn to this stranger. The pink haired boy slowly licked up Kevin’s neck, his saliva creating a cold track as the wind hit it. 

“Who _ are _you?” The boy didn’t answer. He brought his free hand to Kevin’s neck, and gently felt around for something. He stopped once he felt Kevin’s scar. He looked back to Kevin, a sickly excited look on his face. 

“So I _ did _ mark you.” He laughed, and it sounded inhuman. “You’re _ mine _, Kevin.” His eyes turned red, the world disappeared around Kevin. 

The rough wall still dug into his back, but Kevin saw nothing. His surroundings seemed to have disappeared from his vision. All he could see, feel, was the pink haired boy. He surrounded and took over Kevin’s mind and senses, his sweet perfume fogging up Kevin’s thoughts. The other boy’s lips were cold against Kevin’s, colder than expected. Despite the cold of the night and the pink haired boy, Kevin felt warm. Not a comforting warm, but the warmth of adrenaline. Of fear. Kevin tilted his head, exposing his neck. The other boy kissed his neck, and Kevin felt a stabbing pain. He froze, and the world returned to his vision. The other boy was staring at him, his expression unreadable. Kevin felt the warmth of his own blood trickling down his neck. 

“You’re a vampire.” The other boy grinned the same eerie grin. His eyes turned a brighter red. 

“And you’re mine to play with.” 

The other boy pulled Kevin behind him, and unable to break his grip, Kevin had no choice but to follow. He didn’t know where he was going, and he felt scared and thrilled at the same time. They came to the nightclub from earlier, and Kevin stopped walking. The other boy stopped as well, and turned to look at him. 

“Don’t stop.”

“I shouldn’t be here.” 

“They won’t care if you’re with me.” Kevin still felt uneasy, but an unknown force seemed to push him toward the door. He let himself be pulled into the club. The air inside was no warmer than the air outside, but Kevin’s palms were still sweaty. He was pushed against the bar, the counter digging into his back, and kissed feverishly. He felt so, so warm. So, so under the other boy’s control. He didn’t know who this stranger was, or why kissing him felt so wrong and so right and so _ good. _

“Gross. I thought I told you to use the rooms when you want to kiss someone.” Kevin recognized the voice as the bartender’s. It was the same overwhelming recognition from before. 

“Shut up Sunwoo. If you met someone who smelled this good, you would do the same thing.” Kevin didn’t want to risk turning his head to see who the pink haired boy was talking to. 

“I wouldn’t, because I’m not a vampire nor am I an exhibitionist.” Kevin felt a presence behind him, and Sunwoo’s voice seemed much closer. “What’s got you all riled up? Found another pure one?” The boy looked to Kevin and smiled a crazed smile, and looked back over his shoulder at Sunwoo. 

“Not pure. But close.”

“Ah, one of yours.”

“_ Only _mine.” Kevin saw that as his chance to interrupt. 

“What are you two talking about?” The boy looked back to him, his gaze suddenly stone cold. 

“Let me bite you.” Kevin was taken aback. 

“No.”

“You’ve already been ruined by me. You don’t get a choice.” He was right, Kevin tried to protest, but his words got caught in his throat. He let the other boy sink his fangs into his neck and relaxed against his lips. He sucked on Kevin’s neck until he felt lightheaded, and Kevin slumped against him. Kevin breathed in his perfume. He felt the boy lick up the blood that was still flowing, and he shivered. With what felt like all his remaining strength, Kevin hugged the other boy close to himself. 

“Don’t go… please.” Kevin lifted his head to look at the other boy, his eyes dropping to the red stain on his mouth. Still holding him close, Kevin brought his hands to the other boy’s face. “You’re so pretty. I love you.” Kevin knew he was on some sort of high, but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out. 

“That’s nice. I wish I could say the same.” Fake sadness coated his words, and Kevin felt cold spread throughout his whole body when the other boy walked away. Snapping out of his daze, something clicked in Kevin’s memory. 

“Chanhee,” he whispered to himself. With what little strength he had left, Kevin ran after Chanhee. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone vaguely said i should do a part two, so here it is
> 
> edit: grammar and spelling


End file.
